Conventional flow meters typically utilize a float member slideable along a float rod and movable therealong to a position representative of flow rate.
The fluid passing through the flow meter may, however, carry particulate which may become lodged between the float and float rod thereby retarding free movement of the float rod, to yield an incorrect reading.
It is also desirable to provide a flow meter having a simplified and desirable flow pattern.